Sarutobi Naruto
by vinay.crackjack
Summary: Story of Naruto when Hiruzen, God of Shinobi, Third Hokage of Konoha, student of First and Second Hokages and teacher to the Legendary Sannin, did things right, instead of acting like the utter moron potrayed in the original story. We will see about team seven and pairings later as story comes along.
1. CHAPTER 001

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

 **Chapter 001**

Hiruzen, The Third Hokage of Konoha, called God of Shinobi, is on the verge of breaking down and his knees are buckling, the only reason he is still standing is due to holding on to Enma, his summoms in Enmas Admantine Staff form, looking at his successor and his wifes dead and rapidly cooling bodies along with a wailing blond child with a splatter of drying blood on his face.

Hiruzen snapped out of his stupor due to the newborns increasing wailing and released his summons to his natural form and picked up the child into his arms.

He needed to do damage control immediately. And whispered " _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"_ With puff of a smoke there are ten of Hiruzen standing around, he looked at his shadow clones and said

" You know what to do"

And vanished in a Shunshin

Two of Hiruzens clones immediately took bodies of Minato and Kushina with him following after the original

One clone immediately ordered to every shinobi present with him at the site of ritual,

" Everything you witnessed here is a S-rank classified information, you will not speak of it and you will follow me this instant"

Along with another two clones herded around twenty shinobi of leaf to a secret location

Two clones went to find Inoichi Yamanaka

Two other clones went to his office as a advisor to Hokage, to pen a very important letter.

One clone went to find his old friend qnd bitter rival Danzo and another went to call the council meeting in the aftermath of Kyuubis attack.

Last one dispelled itself to give information of everything occured after the originals departure.

Sarutobi reached his clan compound and was about to call out to his wife when words caught in his throat, he didn't know if his wife was alive, not after what happened with Minato and Kushina, tears were streaming down his cheeks, he was a shinobi for most of his life, he led Konoha through two great wars and participated in the first great shinobi war, he lost friends, family and teachers, but loss of his successor, someone who was supposed to lead Konoha, someone who was supposed to be his legacy, dying and possible death of his own wife was almost too much for the old man. Almost.

He was SHINOBI and he will _**endure**_.

"Sayuri!", Hiruzen called to his daughter- in-law,a twenty year old beautiful woman, who came running at his voice.

He handed her the blue eyed, blonde haired child with whisker marks on his cheeks to Sayuri and said, " This is Naruto , He is Family, take care of him untill I sort this mess out, do not worry I will leave some help"

Smiling at her widened eyes with his tear streaked face Hiruzen left two more shadow clones with her, before vanishing in a rustle of leaves.


	2. Chapter 002

Hiruzen stared at the council room full of clan heads and civilian council along with his advisors and old teammates Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane and Danzo Shimura as it devolved into a fish market as Civilian Council got increasingly bold with their demands for explanations and some even accusing ninja of not doing their jobs properly. He had enough.

" **Silence** " he commanded by lacing his killer intent through the word. The room suddenly stilled and civilians paled.

" I appreciate Civilian councils vigor in their concern for their fellow citizens of Konoha, what I less appreciate is you accusing my shinobi of negligence of duty, when not three hours before 329 shinobi died with valor protecting this village and saving your lives. " Hiruzen said. Clan heads posture seemed to strighten by these words and there is a gleam of pride in their eyes.

" Hokage-sama can you explain what happened? And why are you wearing the Hat? What happened to Yondaime-Sama? " asked a civilian councilor in a greasy manner, called Yamada Sato, a rotund man whose jowls have jowls.

" As of yet we do not know how Kyuubi no Yoko has come to attack Konoha, but what we know is that the Yondaime has teleported the demon to a volcanic mountain and dropped it in a lake of lava, thereby killing it, however to teleport such a humongous beast has drained his chakra as well as all of his life force thereby killing him, for his heroic sacrifice for protection of Konoha he will be immortalized as a hero forever,may His Will Of Fire burn through the ages in Konoha " Hiruzen said with a hitch in his voice and gleam of tears in his eyes, lying through his teeth.

This got a response of" May his Will of Fire burn forever " from the room Shinobi in the room were looking at Hiruzen with doubt in their eyes while keeping their faces carefully sad, The Hokage saw this and used sign language.

 _" SS - CLASS SECRET._ _NOT FOR CIVILIAN EARS._ _PLAY ALONG._ _FOR NOW "_ Hiruzen signed in Anbu sign language, discreetly with his fingers of right hand he kept above the table.

" Although this a heavy loss, we will have to put our grief aside for now and come together as one people and work together to salvage this situation and recover, we cannot show weakness as we have enemies far too powerful. So I ask of the Civilian Council to immediately assess the damage done in lives and infrastructure and have a report by my table as soon as tomorrow afternoon, so I can take measures regarding both financial and political problems we are going to have, we will reconvene when I have the report, now I have to discuss some things with the Shinobi Council regarding Shinobi who are out on missions, which is for Classified personnel only, so I ask the Civilian Council to vacate the room. " Hiruzen asked.

He could tell Civilian Council is not entirely satisfied with his request, but it wasn't really a request. As Civilian Council was slowly leaving the Shinobi Council kept their faces studiously neutral, after Civilian Council is gone, Uchiha Clan Head Fugaku lost his impassive face and frowned, as he was about to open his mouth and ask _just what in the hell is going on,_ Hiruzen raised his arm in the universal symbol of saying stop.

"ANBU check the vicinity for any eavesdropping, Hiashi and Fugaku check the room with Byakugan and Sharingan for _any genjutsu_ , are there anyone else expect who are supposed to be here?"

Hiruzen asked.

With very well concealed, confused faces at Hiruzens seemingly pointless paranoia, they did as he asked and replied

" All clear, Hokage-sama " they replied

" Very well, Anbu leave the room, Anbu Commander stay " Hiruzen said

Then with a pulse of chakra he activated a seal on his table which secured the room against eavesdropping and Byakugan as well as securing all of them in the room by space-time seals till the Hokage released it with his chakra signature, effectively locking everything in and making them impossible to reach even through space-time techniques, only Danzo and his old teammates even knew about it and they were wary.

Then Hiruzen began " Everything I am about to reveal is a SS-class secret, even a breath about what I am about to reveal will not leave this room, there will be dire consequences for everyone in this room and all of Konoha if this gets out, there will be no written records for anything said in this room from now on "

This got everyones attention, and for once Nara Shikaku, Jonin Commander of Konoha opened his mouth," I presume this has to do with your lying to Civilian Council and Kyuubi. "

Hiruzen replied," Yes, as we all know Uzumaki Kushina was previous jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, what some of you don't know is that Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato married Kushina in secret and Kushina was pregnant with Minatos child, who they named Naruto, it is a fact only known to few that when a female jinchuriki goes into labour the seal weakens considerably, that is why Kushina was moved to a secure facility outside the village for delivery along with Minato in case seal weakens more than expected and my wife Biwako for assisting in delivery with experienced medic nin and several elite Anbu for gaurding the perimeter, however something went wrong, in the immediate aftermath of Kyuubis attack I sent my most trusted Anbu to facility and what he found is disturbing, my wife Biwako died by a kunai to the heart, Anbu unit sent to gaurd were dead without putting up much of a fight. And Minatos relatively delayed response to the Kyuubis attack, all of this suggests a foe or several foes have deliberately sabotaged Kushinas delivery and planned the attack on Konoha. As for the battle with Kyuubi, Minato teleported Kyuubi out of Konoha and Kushina with last of her life held down the Kyuubi with her Admantine Chains, while Minato used Dead Demon Consuming Seal and Eight Tetragrams Seal to seal half of Kyuubi into Naruto and another half into himself and taking it and himself to the stomach of Shinigami. It was the only way for Minato to complete the sealing of Kyuubi in such a short time, as you know any other sealing method for safe sealing of Bijuus take atleast three days and no other can hold Kyuubi but an Uzumaki, I myself have checked the seal on little Naruto and it is ironclad, and any issue of Kyuubi getting out will be years down the road, and I will recall Jiraya to double check the seal. In conclusion we just lost our Yondaime Hokage, if word gets out of Minatos Heir Iwa may start another war or at the very least send assassins after the child, Konoha and Suna are the only villages of The Great Five Hidden Villages without a battle ready Jinchuriki, which will be taken as a weakness by other villages and spark another Shinobi World War, and we have hidden enemies who unleashed Kyuubi on Konoha, of whom we know nothing of, if we ever lose Naruto we do not have another Uzumaki to take the burden of Kyuubi, And I am the only S-ranked shinobi in our village as of right now. For these problems I have some solutions, word of Narutos existence will not be getting out, boy already has several distinctive features like his blond hair, blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks, those will be covered up by henge applied through a seal either by muself or Jiraiya, Tsunade will be recalled back to village, Jiraiyas spy network will be on look out for any remnant Uzumaki scattered throughout Elemental Nations and we will entice them to Konoha with whatever means necessary, and we will be on look out for any of the younger crop of Ninja with potential for S-rank, I already have two youngsters in mind, we will also make somesome internal changes with in Konoha, two immediate changes will be regarding Hyuugas and Uchihas, Hyuuga clans continued refusal to branch out from their traditional taijutsu into fields of Ninjutsu and Genjutsu is being a detriment to your full potential and that is to be remedied, And Uchiha clan being stuck in the Military Police Force without having another diverse career options is a waste of potential and it will not continue, remaining clans will also diversify from there traditional fields, yes traditions serve a purpose and all the clans have a particular niche of roles they play in the village, that will not change, however, we need capable Shinobi who can adapt to any situation that cannot be done by being stuck in our ways. And finally Narutos existence will remain a secret from Civilian population as well as foreign nations, it will remain so untill he is battle ready, his upbringing will be discussed in another sealed meeting when Jiraiya is present as he is Narutos Godfather. I believe I have covered everything I wanted to, now I will take your questions and try to assuage your concerns, you may begin "

Saying so he looked over the stunned meins of Clan Heads and His Advisors, for all the world looking like man who is referred as God of Shinobi and The Professor for his unsurpassed battle prowess and his equally unparalleled intelligence in a long long time


End file.
